


Those Who Fear Death Don't Know About Life

by NotToRelatable, Testingmypatience001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Emo Life, Giving Up, Immortality, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Refusal, Subtle Pining, Sweetheart Death, Switching Jobs, hard work, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotToRelatable/pseuds/NotToRelatable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testingmypatience001/pseuds/Testingmypatience001
Summary: Death can't take lives and Life doesn't how to help. People are rotting, but not dying. How are Death and Life going to fix things?





	Those Who Fear Death Don't Know About Life

The day that someone or something is born is an important day for many people, it gives a new chance for a life to do wonders for the world and a chance for those to do the unthinkable, then comes a time in every living things life when they wither and die, vanishing from the face of the Earth for eternity. Both of these are wonderful and puzzling natural phenomenons that are not understood. They may never be understood.

As Death stared down at a child that has just been born, a little girl with auburn hair and the largest blue eyes he had ever seen, he began to weep. He looked over at Life, who looked down at her with the proud eyes of a newly made father, he looked consent with his creation. 

Until the jolt came, the tug of heartstrings that they both felt. The jolt of a child's heart was stronger than that of an adults or an elderly persons. It had more will, it was younger and had more determination that an older heart. It brought tears to both of their eyes.

“Why is it you kill some off so early, she didn't even have a chance, she might have solved some of our problems, disease, maybe gave everyone immortality, it would make it easier on us, but you took her away from the life she could have had,” Life confronted Death not noticing the fear and desperation in Death’s eyes.

“She would have died eventually anyway, and I have to, it's what I do best.” 

Life watched as Death swallowed hard as tears streamed down his face.

“You’ll have to learn how to control it, it’ll get better with time.”

“No, I just don’t understand how to control it. It’s best if I don't use my power,” Death walked away sadly resigning himself to not take anymore lives. He didn't want to see Life's disappointed look, afraid of how it would effect him. Life watched on, wanting to help, but unable to. Neither of them realizing what this would bring.

 

Life watched in horror from the clouds as people stopped dying, animals too. Nothing was dying anymore. At first people were excited until their bodies kept aging. People were rotting alive, nothing could kill them, but they tried anyway. No one could figure out why this was happening or how to stop it. It was disturbing. It started as discolouration of the skin, before too long whole limbs were falling off. Life knew he had to get Death to start taking lives again.

Life swallowed the vile that was coming up from his throat and began to search frantically for Death. His heart beating out of his chest and the faces of the rotting people engraved in his mind. Life couldn’t stop shaking, the thought of something happening to Death hurt him, and made him feel small. He was useless without his other half. 

“It may take years, centuries to find him, where is h-”

Life thought of the vineyard, the place Death always went to watch Life’s creations live their out their lives. He hoped that Death was, not only for the poor souls on Earth, but Life would be much to sad without Death. Life knew that he had to get Death to take action. The suffering of the species on Earth was too great for them to bare for much longer. He was sure that Death was just afraid, but Death had to push past that.

Life stood breathless for some time before walking towards Death. Life knew he had to help Death through this, but just wasn’t sure how to do it. Maybe if Life showed Death who to do it and how to feel for the right time for a soul to pass. After all, Life had to do both jobs before creating Death.

“You know that it’ll only get worse if you do nothing, right?” Life prompted Death who was sitting with his head in between his knees.

“You know that I can’t help, I don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you.”

“What?” Death was visibly startled as he sat up looking at Life, “You can what? But, but, you’re Life. You know, the one who creates lives.”

“It was a long time before a was able to give you life. Someone had to take lives before you were around,” the desperation was clear on Life’s face and Death didn’t want to pry.

Death stands and pulls Life up by the hand. He looks Life in the eye trying to convey as much support as possible, “I guess you should teach me then.”

Life looked at Death and smiled, just a little, but enough to see. They walked out of vineyard together. Neither of them knew what would happen when they started, but they had to try.

 

Death was incredibly focused on the life force of the man he was trying to kill, but it seemed impossible. Life was trying guide him through it, but nothing was working. When Death tried to take a life it wouldn’t work or someone else would die in their place, someone who wasn’t ready to pass. Life couldn’t understand, when he was younger and he had not created Death yet it was very easy to take lives. The problem for Life was in creating life or gifting it back. Funny isn’t it. Life couldn’t bring back the dead and Death couldn’t take lives.

“This is useless,” Death exclaimed falling backwards and laying on his back. Life looked down at him disappointedly.

“It’s not useless, you’re getting better and the species on Earth need you.”

“They don’t need me and you just don’t understand. Bringing life has always been easy for you. Don’t lecture me on something you are not informed on.”

“Bring life is the hardest thing for me. It’s not easy and it never has been. Taking lives is so much easier.”

“What? It can’t be that hard,” Death said surprised while changing his focus to creating life. He gave a little shout as a new soul appeared in his hand with almost no work. Life was shocked and couldn’t understand what was happening. His name was Life, his job should be creating lives. Death should be taking them, that’s what their names told them.

“Maybe we are doing the wrong job,” Death yelled jumping up.

“Wha-”

“Obviously we aren’t good at what we thought we should be doing. We should switch jobs, it’d be much easier to each others jobs.”

“But our names,” Life tried to interject again but yielded no results.

“Life could be that you take lives and Death could be that I end death. Please, just try.”

“Okay,” Life focused on all the souls ready for death and reached out, bring the souls to himself. Death watched as people suffering were given the peace they deserved.

“Thank you” Death whispered into Life’s ear, wrapping him up in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> A story Testingmypatience001 and I wrote for class. Thanks for fixing my spelling errors beautiful.


End file.
